Avatar & Naruto Book 4:Air
by animerocx55
Summary: Gaara can't breathe, Mai killed, and Neji stabbed, this is all caused by the Alliance of the Black Lotus. Can both benders and ninjas defeat them before the destroy both Konoha and Fire Nation?Zutara,ShikaTema,NejiTen
1. Sunrise

Book 4: Air

Chapter One: Sunrise

She tied the red ribbon around my neck, gently though. We were both twelve again, standing in a field of never ending green grass. I could feel the rays of bright sunshine on my pale skin, she held my hand, her fingers intertwined with my own. I gave her a light kiss o the cheek, the most innocent sign of romantic affection. At this time she proceeded to secure the ribbon around her ankle. I looked in into her milky green eyes, the most beautiful eyes, I miss those eyes. Then the brilliant smile left, and there was now a sunrise, as she turned away for me a begun to walk away, her hand left mine. She was walking towards darkness, I began to chase after her. But soon she was so far into the darkness I could no longer see her. I was forced to stop, than I realized the ribbon around my neck was getting tighter with every step she took into the darkness. I myself growing, going further into the bright sunshine, but I also felt my air cutting off. I couldn't see her, are who she had became while being consumed by darkness. I just felt her killing me, being strangled by the very love and affection she'd given me. The ribbon was now the bright pink, I could feel myself dieing from lack of oxygen and even worse, remorse. For not holding her tight enough, for not appreciating her more, for not keeping her into the light, for being selfish and focusing on myself when I should have been trying to find her, for not telling how much I loved her, for not winning her in that fight all those years ago. Meanwhile, I still wasn't breathing. . . I didn't deserve too.

Toph…I'm sorry.

------------------

"Gaara! Gaara Breathe! Kankuro, get in here!" Panicked Temari.

----------------

_When? _he wondered. _Did everything became so dark?_

Soon after the war had ended, and Aang defeated the Fire Lord everything was good. He inherited the throne, he'd and Mai had made up and that night he proposed and she accepted. Uncle was happy in Ba Sing Sae with his tea shop. Katara and Aang had gotten together. Suki and Sokka were down in the Southern Water Tribe together, them and the baby on the way that is. Toph had went back to her parents.

Sure there where rebels who came in gangs of ten-to-fifty, but they weren't much of a threat. And most whom did seek revenge on the Fire Nation, were fearful of the avatar. For a year peace prevailed.

Two weeks later Toph's home Gaoling was bombed, it was a chemical bomb giving disease to the citizens. Killing them every single person within the town. He never did give her that field trip. Ozais' followers were responsible for that, for killing Toph, for killing his little sister. The Earth Kingdom refused to work with him after that, saying he had done it. And no matter what Aang said he could not persuade the Kingdom to work with the Fire Lord. But they didn't cause a war, neither of them could handle One year later, Mai was killed. He still remembered the sight, a sword stabbed straight through the middle of her throat. Her eyes, where open wide with fear, his stomach still turned at the memory of her lifeless body staring at him. There was a note.

_Fire Lord, _

_I understand you seek peace and you taught the Avatar, while that is all good and well I'm afraid it isn't good enough. I suggest you convince your uncle to move to the Fire Nation were he belongs or I wouldn't hesitate to end his existence as I've done with your wife. My goal is not to kill the avatar, just to the destroy the Fire Nation and all it stands for. I am your enemy. I am will end your people. I am your mortal enemy._

_Your Worse Nightmare,_

_Silver Dawn_

One the back of the note was a lotus, a black lotus.

He immediately ordered, his uncle to move back to the Fire Nation and help him investigate the murder of his wife. Iroh knew of the a group, the Black Lotus. The exact opposite of the White Lotus. The Alliance of the Black Lotus is an ancient secret society ( as old as the white) that transcends the boundaries of the four nations, and the hidden shinobi villages seeking power and justice for all. Made up of only females, and of course they also had a Grand Lotus, known for her great power and intelligence. They figured Silver Dawn was the Grand Lotus and of course that wasn't her real name, they all used code names. Iroh guessed believed by destroying the Fire Nation there were giving the air benders the justice and avenging them as well.

They became a big threat, killing armies of fire benders and forcing the colonies off Earth Kingdom land. Three years later, word had it they where coming to the Fire Nation.

Zuko then called for a reunion of the gaang. They were all grown up.

Katara and Aang weren't seeing each other anymore. Aang was dating Onji and trying to stop the Lotus too. Katara was the top healer of the Southern Water Tribe. Suki was killed in a battle with one of the Black Lotus'. Sokka was know a single father and taught the young warriors of the Water Tribe. Today is a certain earth benders, birthday but they're all trying to not think about her and what she could've been.

They all sat in the Fire Lords bed room silently, knowing the reunion wasn't complete with out her.

---------------

"Everyone!" Sokka yelled, running into the Fire Lords bedroom.

"What?" Zuko asked in a bitter tone.

"I've got the best news ever! About Toph!" He smiled.

"What about?" asked the avatar, half heartedly.

"She's alive! My best friend's alive!" He screamed happily.

"Just look at this letter Toph sent it to me a week after her death, because I found out one month later. But she isn't dead!," Sokka said quickly in his excitement. " Plus we all know Toph can't write he just look at this handwriting is perfect! And she used suffixes like Sokka-kun and Suki-Chan. And we all know only those ninja, or kunochi, or whatever used those suffixes. Than I looked a little closer and noticed some sand. So I did my research, and it turns out the only ninja village in the Sand is this place called Suna. And Suna's leader is someone known as the Kazekage-sama. Who is this guy named Gaara. So my plan is we go to Suna, ask the Kazekage where Toph is and defeat the Black Lotus."

They all looked at him curiosity.

"Wow." said his water bending sister. "I'm impressed."

"What? Toph was- _is_ my best friend I had to do months of research but I'm sure its all worth it."

_I promised I would never let go , I haven't, and I never will_. Thought the warrior.

-----------------

"Your not taking her." Stated Neji, stand only inches from her.

"I would never take Neji-san, I love just as much as you if not more. If she chooses to join that while be Hinata's choice, to carry on her mothers legacy."

The nerve of this girl trying to his innocent cousin to join the Black Lotus. They stood at the entrance of Konoha, it was sunset.

"Please Neji, I just simply wish to speak with her. If you trust her you would let her chose."

"You must be confident coming here coming here at sunset and not wait till night."

She smirked. "You used to like my confidence, and even viewed it as attractive, Honey Tart."

He looked down. " My feelings have changed Toph-chan, much like yourself."

"It's Silver Dawn these days."

"Hmph." He said obviously unimpressed. "Leave Silver-chan."

She gave a sigh. "Fine, today simply isn't the day to for her to join. Another time then." Just as she was a turned to walk away she turned back to her former friend.

"But before I go, I have small condition."

"Anything to make you leave sooner. Anything but Hinata." He demanded.

"Hug. That's all I want from you Neji-kun, a simple hug." She held out her arms. "I'll leave I promise." She stated with that golden smile of hers.

He rapped his arms around her only to feel a large amount of pain in his lower back, his eyes grew wide with pain.

She began to pull the knife out slowly, but than thrust it back in with more force then before. She backed away from the bleeding Hyuuga and proceeded to walk away as if nothing had happened.

One day, Hinata would join. But for now she had bigger goals in mind. Goals that included taking down the Fire Nation, avenging the Air Nomads, and getting her own revenge.


	2. Journey

**Book 4: Air**

**Chapter Two: Journey**

I sat staring at the motionless the jasmine tea Ursa had given me. Apparently, I wasn't just dreaming wasn't breathing, I actually wasn't in reality. Temari woke me, Shikamaru by her side of course. Wait no, my soon-to-be brother in law Shikamaru. Everyone knew they where in love, everyone except them. After my nightmare, I'd went to the kitchen to make my self some tea, lucky Ursa was there and had some ready.

Ursa had been working for my family ever since I was seven, I'd never had a mother, but with Ursa was as close as I'd ever get. And I am fine with that. She nursed me while I was sick, cooked for me, gave advice, listened to his every word, there when I needed her, and most importantly loved me. Red was the color she wore most often, I didn't know why. She was also beautiful and sweet, too. I couldn't help but not wonder why she hadn't been married or bare any children of her own. Baki was a lucky to be engaged to her.

"You shouldn't blame yourself," she began. "She made her own choice, there are some things we can't control. And sweetheart, others and there choices are one of them."

She sat across from me, and took my held right hand in between both of hers. "The only person you have control over is yourself and that's only half the time."

"I don't understand." I said staring into those golden eyes of hers.

"Well, emotions." she explained "Sometimes we can't fully control those either. Like fear. I don't want to fear, Tiger-bats but I do. Understand honey?"

"Yes." I answered. "Guilt must be one of those emotions."

She went to the oven and pulled out a sheet of cookies out.

"Well Kazekage-sama, these have always made you feel better." she smiled pour the oatmeal raisin cookies on the plate in the middle of the table.

"Thank you."

She continued to stare at me and smile.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Nothing," she replied with a smile. "You just remind me someone."

" Kazekage-chan!" Ryo yelled running towards the table.

Ryo was a team mate old team mate of mine. He was never very useful on the battlefield, that's where Toph and I came in. Ryo was a medic-nin, who besides his ditzy ways, was truly intelligent. That's way soon after I became Kazekage, I hired him to be head of the council. Knowing he would never betray me or the village and his preppy personality matched my own 'brooding' one. He was also the only blond boy who can get away with calling me 'Kazekage-chan' and not get hurt in any way what so ever.

"What is it?" I said turning around.

"The Fire Lord is coming to visit ," he explained. "It'll take him about a 3 weeks."

"The-the Fire lord," shuddered Ursa nervously. "Why?"

"Something about retrieving an old friend, an earth bending friend. Ya'know for a guy who rules a Nation, Zuko-sama's got some messy handwriting."

"Zuko's the Fire Lord?" Asked Ursa happily. _I thought he was dead!_

"Why, do you know him?" I asked. I'd never seen her so happy.

"More than you'll ever know." she said before running out the kitchen.

"It's just him?" I questioned.

"Nah, Katara and Prince Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, and his ambassador Azula. Oh yeah, and an air bender like me!"

Ryo is what you call a half breed, half shinobi half bender. Traditionally, he would have to choose if he wanted to be a bender and live in there territory or a shinobi and lives in a hidden village. But his air bender mother passed during his birth. Which only left his Sand nin father to raise him. Having both charka and chi, he was very powerful. If he only knew how to use it during battle.

"Who are they looking for?"

"I don't know, just some earth bender." He said, taking a sitting at the table.

"Earth benders, they're always leaving the ones who love them most." I spoke.

That moment he gave a giant bear hug. His affection was very annoying especially when he shows it physically, but it is also a necessity for myself. To remind me that he will always be there.

"Don't be so emo, we'll find her one day." He said in a bright tone.

He also gave me hope, that team ninety nine would one day be together.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Sokka we're not just going to jump on a ship and go completely around the world to a ninja village all because you have a theory!" remarked the Fire Lord._

"_Zuko, this is our only option if we want to try and find Toph." Stated the Avatar seriously._

"_Aang, Suna is completely around the world, in the center of the Earth Kingdom. The earth kingdom who want me dead! Plus," He went on. "it's a ninja village, the Kazekage might detest the Fire Nation. We don't know what type of person him or those ninjas are."_

"_Brother please," Azula said entering into the room. "I've met the Kazekage, he's a very pleasant person."_

"_When? What was he doing? Was he coming on to you?" He asked sharply._

_He released her out the asylum after about three months, and the rest was history. Though he'd be cane a bit over protective, especially after Mai was murdered. Of course it was out of love, but it'd annoyed Azula to no end._

"_Relax, we just met a market once. He'd lost some bet with his sister and was stuck buying her tampons." She couldn't help but laugh at the memory or the thought of Zuko buying herself tampons. "He's pretty young to be ruling a such large village, about Aang's age. And it's not like we know where else Toph could be. Not to mention, a vacation could do you well."_

_The Fire Lord gave in. "Fine. And I guess if I can befriend the Kazekage, it could only help The Fire Nation but Suna as well. But I don't want anyone getting there hopes up about Toph."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Katara was a lots of things, but a lair she was not. Her hope for having Toph by her side again was as high as it could get. There was no doubt Azula was fitting into the gaang quite nicely these days, but she was no Toph.

They'd been on the sea for about 4 days, it was truly sickening, all she craved was land.

Everyone had grown. Zuko's hair was now about an couple inches below chin (He hadn't grown a beard, thank god.). It looked so silky and sleek, so wanted nothing but to braid it. But his personality could be so bitter, though he still had the same determination he had while chasing the avatar. And as Azula mentioned he was more compassionate but hide the kindness under an icy blanket of anger and annoyance.

Looking at the sky she saw the crescent moon reflecting onto the ocean.

It was a crescent moon, when her niece Chilali was born. Sokka was so glad to be a father, but he was a little disappointed when he discovered babies don't sleep through the night. Poor girl, lost her mother while only 3 months. At least she had her loving and over-protective father. Sokka, she understood mourning and that it would take a while but it's been over two years he needed to move on. And all he's been talking about lately is seeing Toph, she was always able to make him smile. Maybe if Toph was alive, just maybe they could get together. Katara always thought they'd make a cute couple.

She her self hadn't changed much just a little taller and bit more curvier. She was no Ty lee but having eighteen ex boyfriends she must have been doing something right. Her growing was more mentally the physically and like most woman from the Southern Water Tribe she was short. Her brunette hair was always held back by a sky blue head band.

"Katara?" said a voice. "It's late you should be sleep."

She turned around to see the Fire Lord wearing nothing but a pair of scarlet boxers. Her blush couldn't have been brighter.

"I was just enjoying the view." she shrugged.

"Hm." Zuko said as he walked to her right next to her. "Nice."

"Yeah." she said awkwardly.

"Say," she stated desperately trying to start a conversation. "Remember that time Azula killed Aang?"

He raised and eyebrow and began to smirk. "What kind of ice breaker is that?"

"Well at least I'm trying! You've got to be the boring person on earth!" She yelled annoyed by the fire bender.

"Ouch, I've just been thinking every since the war ended thing have only become worse and worse," Sighed the man. "But having the gaang, my sister and you all together has been really… nice."

" I have my own category?" she asked flattered.

"Well you don't forget the girl you took a bolt of lightening for." Zuko smiled

"Or the first guy you threatened to kill." She smiled making eye contact.

"Or the girl you betrayed in the catacombs in Ba Sing Sae."

"Or the guy who used your mothers necklace, to blackmail you."

"Or the girl that you 'saved from the pirates'." He said comically.

Katara burst into laughter she hadn't thought about that years!

She had an idea, it was time for some revenge. Out of nowhere she grabbed his wrist tightly.

"What are you up water bender?" Wondered the ruler, eyebrow raised.

"I'll save _you _for the pirates."

Within the next two hours the woman had frozen him to a pole. Blackmailing him, but with no necklace.

She giggled, and gave a smirk. "Now who will save you from the pirates?"

"This isn't funny Katara! I want my underwear back!" Shouted a nude Zuko.

* * *

"Neji onee-san, stop it!"

"It's been four days Hinata-sama, I'm done healing!" My cousin stated while trying to get out of bed.

"No!" I shouted, forcing him to stay on the hospital bed. "You are going to relax and you're going to like it!"

He huffed but sat back down.

I sighed, how did even happen? Who stabbed him, why did they stab him and why wouldn't he tell me? Ugh, so many questions. His lower back might take months to heal, and after that he might be in a wheel chair for 6 to 12 weeks.

"I'm leaving." I said taking of my plastic gloves ad throw them into the garbage.

"Naruto-san?"

"Yes." I answered. For once not blushing at the name of my boyfriend.

"Fine, as long as he doesn't get you pregnant."

"Of course not. I'll visit tomorrow." I said walking the room.

No matter how powerful Naruto-kun was, he wasn't immune to punch in the face.

He'd given up on Sasuke at the five kages meeting, and tried to kill him. He might be dead might not, but either way Naruto returned.

And with Naruto's return, came our first meeting at his favorite ramen restaurant, he said my confession met a lot to him, turns out I was the first person to tell him 'I love you'. But that he didn't feel the same way, but we could date and see if he and I could have that romantic connection.

It was amazing. Not all like my dreams, but better. Having hold me so close and tight, and when Kiba just came to say hi, Naruto got jealous. We continued dating and had a great time, I also noticed how miserable Sakura was. She must have realized what she was missed out on.

But sometimes lollipops are too sweet, too much pie you get a stomach ache and after you have some much chocolate you really don't want anymore. And after seven months of sweetness, smiles, kisses and even losing our virginity to each other, I didn't feel the same way. And I had heard the saying your first love in never last, but never thought it applied to myself. Naruto and I held a special bond, bond I would cherish forever, a friendship. She wish she could say she felt the same way, but the flame that held our passion and romance was burnt out. At least in my eyes, in his the relationship was going great the flame couldn't be brighter.

I couldn't let him life in lie, I would have to end it.

Walking as slowly as possible, I headed outside of the hospital. Looking up at the crescent moon I hoped I would have the courage to break it off with Naruto. I took a deep sigh and headed to the apartment.

At that moment I noticed large clumps of thick white fur.

The fur was from Amiko, a large bison who landed in Konoha about a four months ago. She (or maybe he but the animals gender wasn't clear) fell from sky, and was heavily wounded. The arrow on her head marked her as an air bender animal. But there was only one air bender, and as shinobi it wasn't really our responsibility. If the avatar wanted his bison back all he had to do was ask for her. Meanwhile, she had be came a walking D-rank mission.

There he was at the front of his apartment waiting for me.

I smiled and waved. _Here goes nothing. _I thought.

* * *

"Your ignorance truly stuns me Uchiha."

His eyes glowed red at her insult. "Me? You're the one taking out a whole race of people to avenge people that you never knew."

"Temper child." she taunted.

"I am no child." He clutching his fist.

"Any person who would destroy a whole village and kill the people that helped him, that loved him, who cared for him while he ill, who supplied clothes and who didn't kill him when they had the chance. I understand revenge on the elders but keep in mind the village has children, babies and others who had nothing to do with your clans demise. Before you annihilate Konoha you should think 'Is that really what Itachi wanted our clans' legacy to be?'. You are a child, one who come hell or high water, is still controlled by those emotions of yours. Itachi didn't want this, _child_." She claimed while making her way to the living room.

"You're the child!" He shouted, following her into the room. "You don't you understand ! You no nothing of pain and loneliness! You are nothing but a little rich bitch whose became cold and dark for no good reason!"

She watch him shout at her, if he didn't learn how to control that asperity of his there would be problems indeed. Passionate and powerful he was, but troublesome and ignorant he was also. How could he be related to such a genius, as Itachi? It is truly remarkable how to such different people can be blood.

An expression of boredom crossed her beautiful facade. She sighed and began to speak, "Done?"

"Though you are ignorant, your power would benefit the Black Lotus greatly." she made her way to the small coffee, and took a sip of tea. "So here is the deal. I will give the resources, but I will not be accompanying you nor assisting you during the extermination of Konoha."

"And you want from me?" He replay with a sharp glare.

"Two things, first you must help me to demolish the Fire Nation." She look a cross the table towards him, he nodded.

"Secondly, you must retrieve Hinata Hyuuga from the village. It you hurt her in any way I won't hesitate to end you. And if you are caught, don't expect me to help you." Claim the teen, Then slightly lift the Uchihas' chin so the his eyes were focused on her. "And betrayal of the Black Lotus while not be tolerated."

"I accept you conditions." He said reaching out for a handshake which she acknowledged.

Something felt right about touching this female, he could certainly see her reviving his clan.

* * *

**A/N I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry that this isn't one of those God-like Naruto harem series the interjects the plot line of both shows okay? And I also sorry for this not being a typical book 4 with all canon pairings and the search for Ursa.(Theres like fifteen of those)**

**Why am I sorry? Because those stories get reviews! Not sure what to say when you review? Here's some suggestions: **

**How do you like Toph as a villain, should she go good or the do you like it? (I think it's a really cool idea ya'know can you imagine Sokka reaction with whole 'I'll never let you go' thing. And yeah she has that bracelet.)**

**SasuHina,Zutara,Past GaaToph and one sided Tokka? (And NaruSaku, every couple no one seems to like but its not like you have better pairings.)**

**To long to short? (I hate reading stories that take me all night, but I at least what to be entertain for an hour, thus this is seven pages.)**

**Don't be afraid to review . . .**


End file.
